spiderman_unlimited_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Video Tutorials
The following information is taken from various threads throughout the forum listing hints for maintaining combos, lesser known combos, tips for maximizing your lineup, and other information players request to be added here. Videos Here are several videos recorded by forum members ChiroVette, Doge and salcidoprc that many players have found useful for increasing their skills, and illustrating what is possible in the game. They give many hints in surviving, achieving daily rewards, finding combos and the highest scoring routes that can be taken. ChiroVette's tutorial video is great for players trying to break into earning Bronze medals and features great audio commentary as well as slowed down segments of video with the more difficult sections of the Unlimited mode run. 5,777,660 points - Unlimited, No Consumables Doge's videos are geared towards higher skilled players looking for tips on finding combos and getting a gold score: 15,255,929 points, Unlimited, Full Consumables 16,992,828 points, Unlimited, Full Consumables 11,838,663 points, Unlimited, No Consumables (however this run is heavily focused on near-misses, means that Doge was trying to get as many near-misses as possible, this run is before Update 6 (Mysterio). salcidoprc's run is in two video parts, the first up to the third boss, the second to the end of the run. This run shows just how high a score is achievable in the game. 18,817,116 points, Unlimited, Full Consumables Tips & Tricks This is grabbed directly from Chiyonosake's Tips & Tricks of the Trade thread from the Gameloft forum. SKILL TIPS: 1. For intermediate & advanced players: Run with Bulletproof/Battle-Damaged as your lead (first slot on the team): Combos are VERY important. (Use Scarlet Ben if you're not adept at near misses) 1a. For beginners & less advanced players: Use one of the several Spider-Men that has the "+4 seconds to combo counter" ability as your lead (first slot on the team): You should do this because your skills at maintaining your combo (see skill tip 2) have not yet come into fruition. This will make for a much more stress-free run. These Spideys are essentially your "training wheels." When you feel that you are ready to move up, reference skill tip 1. 2. Maintain your combo: Maintaining your combo is also important. Breaking a combo stack is a significant score deduction. 3. Increase your multiplier as much as possible without swapping your lead Spidey with the dominant skill: For example: having my max rare (5*) Bulletproof as my lead Spidey is better than having my max epic (6*)Classic Spider-Man as lead even though the latter has a higher multiplier. 4. Stay focused: Timing is critical. If you lose focus, you lose comprehension. Which leads into the next tip... 5. Read the entire obstacle formation in front of you: If you focus on individual obstacles as they come towards you, you aren't able to prepare yourself to get the best possible score for that formation. 6. Drag out boss battles: (Skip this if you're new). Intentionally missing 2 or 3 of the blue shield bombs (be careful. Letting a boss escape is very bad.) is a factor in increasing your combo count. The attacks that the bosses throw at you provide extra Near Miss combo opportunities. Once a boss is defeated, there will be no more attacks. For example: If you intentionally miss 2 blue shields on every boss, you could add probably 20 to 30 extra Near Misses in a Great Run. 7. Practice makes perfect: Taking the time to hone your skills is very integral in how you progress through the game. Not only will you get the lay of the land, but you will subconsciously memorize the multiple formations throughout the run. You'll notice that you don't have to think about the formation beforehand because of muscle memory. 8. Upgrade power-ups: Be sure to go to the shop and upgrade your power-ups completely. Don't stop when it switches from vials to ISO-8. These end up being quite important. Prioritize web hammer and x2 stats multiplier. 9. Breathe: It may sound odd, but when you tense up in the heat of the run, you lose control and run on adrenaline, rather than comprehension.This will ultimately lead to a crash. If you ever notice yourself tensing up after a crazy near crash experience (for example), simply breathing relieves a lot of tension and stress. 10. Cancel jumps: Sometimes you'll jump and have an enemy or shield directly below you. Swiping down, like you're sliding, when in mid-air, will "cancel" the jump and the Spidey will follow the crosshairs directly. This is useful in the park area. Jump canceling is also useful when you overestimate jumps. 10a. For advanced players: If you jump too early, swiping down, then up, can save you. This is strictly for advanced players that can judge distance, positioning, and timing well. They can determine whether or not this is possible in their situation. 11. For beginners: Follow vials: As you get acclimated to the game, following the vial path is a safe move. As you aren't able to read the obstacle formations very well yet, the vials will guide you in a path. I only recommend that beginners use this! Once you get a feel for the game, you should start practicing near misses. 12. Make unlocking team slots a priority: You will want to make as many open slots as you possibly can, as fast as you can. By making this a priority, I mean that you shouldn't use your vials for leveling up Spider-Men. Save them for team slots and power-ups. After a while, team slots will switch from costing vials, to costing ISO-8. Continue making the team slots a priority (power-ups too). If you use all of your ISO-8 on portals, you will run out of space. You'd find that running out of space on your team puts you in a horrible position to make decisions you don't want to make. The reason you need space is explained in the next tip. 13. Keep duplicate Spider-Men and make collecting a habit: During certain events, select Spider-Men will give bonus multipliers (x2, x3, x4, x5, x10). For this reason, you should keep duplicates of all Spider-Men and rank them up completely for high event multipliers. You should also collect as many different Spider-Men as you can, so you would possibly already have the specified bonus Spider-Man prior to the event. The bonus Spider-Man is critical to how high you will place in the event. Following is a compiled list of tips in text format for finding combos, keeping combos, and maximizing points. 1. When you have to jump up a ledge, you can near miss those as well. 2. For the green "Spider-Sense" probes that drop from the sky, if you wait until you are closer, you will get the dodge and a near miss (a possible 3 combo with +1 to NM) 3. You can near miss the pillars in the High Line park. 4. You can get a near miss by jumping at the end of cranes. 5. You can near miss by jumping on stairs in the subway. 6. You can near miss many tall obstacles by jumping and then swiping left/right. 7. You can near miss almost all small ramps by stepping on/off of them just as you hit them. Additional tips Any other tips found relevant to gameplay/experience: *Just as an FYI for those who have not yet maxed out their power-ups, the progression is like this: Web Shield gets a static +5 seconds for each rank, up to a maximum of 40 seconds. x2 Multiplier, Web Magnet and Web Hammer get +3 seconds for each rank UNTIL the last two ranks, which give +5 and +7 seconds accordingly, up to a maximum of 30 seconds. (Note: 30 seconds of Web Hammer combo/invincibility = AWESOME) Remember, the final two ranks for each power-up cost 28 and 60 ISO respectively. I've found the most Web Hammer to be the top-most priority, with the x2 multiplier and Web Shield both tying for 2nd place. The choice comes down to score potential vs. survive-ability. *Never Rank Up a 1* Legendary. As you rank up tge amount of stars a card has makes no difference to how much it will rank a card up. Ranking up a 1* card is a waste and will cause you to have to rank up many more times than waiting to get a 3* version of the card and then using the 1* to achieve 4*. If you select a 1* card and rank it up with a 3* card the result will be a 2* card, instead of the expected 4* * Currently no common or uncommon cards are used for buffs during events, so when you have a team that surpasses the spidey power of these cards, it is safe to get rid of them by selling or using them to level up with. Here is a link to goatmeat's thread from the Gameloft forum about abilities and rankings of skills. http://mobileforum.gameloft.com/show...57#post1399257 Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Wikia